lights out
by Andrea2575
Summary: a little story about what happens when there is a power outage:) reviews plz


It was a normal Saturday for Maka and Soul. Maka was in her room doing homework that wasn't due for another four weeks and Soul was on the couch playing video games when there was a power outage.

"Ugh fantastic. I had just finally pass leave 23, now I have to start all over." Soul said while tossing the controller on the chair across from him. He sat there waiting for Maka to come in with some flash lights and candles like she always does, he just hope this time she brings a blanket since it was crazy cold this night and with the power out that meant no heat either.

He sees the light from the flash light as Maka makes her way to the living area. "Soul, you in here?"

"Ya I'm here," under his breath he says "where else would I be?" He scoots over to make room for her. She sites down and places two different candles in front of them and lights them. He instantly notices the scent to be vanilla, his favorite, and smiles. "Did you bring any blankets?"

"Why would I bring any blankets? It is not that cold." Maka said pulling out a huge book from nowhere and opening it up and started reading. This instantly got Souls attention in a negative way. This to him meant game on.

Soul started small by pocking her leg right above her knee. At this time he notices she was wearing some men boxers and a white tee-shirt with a black heart on it. The tee-shirt was one of his favorites because it was tight enough to show off her little yet inviting curves and she only wore it around the house. While he was admiring her shirt she closes her book and uses it to push his hand away. "You better stop that now, we are not playing the 'how far can I go till I annoy Maka enough to put down her book'. I really want to finish this book today so please just leave me in peace."

"Fine then miss boring, I'll leave you alone to grow your mushrooms on your head." He turns so his back was to her and leans back till his head was in her lap. She allowed this knowing that he would just fall asleep soon. She holds the book in her right hand and rests it on Souls stomach and with her other hand brushes his hair. Soon she heard his breaths get more even and she felt him relax more. Getting tired herself she places a bookmark in her book, slowly and carefully pushes his head off her lap so she could go to her room to sleep. Looking down at Soul she decided to bring out his confronter so he would not get cold.

After she gets the blanket she starts to place it on him when she sees that he had taken off his shirt which is normal for him seeing how he always sleeps in his boxers. Then his arm rap around her stomach and pulls her to him. "Soul what are doing?" she ask while trying to control her blushing.

Instead of answering he pulls her closer and rolls so he is on top of her. He pushes her legs apart and places one of his in between her and slowly pulls in up until she gasps at the sudden pressure down there. He wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles her neck.

Maka lays there trying hard to not focus on the knee that is now press against her women hood or the breath that tickle her neck in a way that made her breath uneven. Slowly she starts to get tired again and sleep takes over. Before she falls asleep she finally wraps her arms around him. One is around his shoulder and the other one is holding his head with her hand threaded through his hair.

Waking up, Maka first thought was it was hot! Trying to turn and get some relief does she realize why she is so hot. Soul was still lying on top of her but is hands had wondered. One was under her shirt right below her right boob and one was dangerous close to her butt. His leg however had gone down some so it was press so much on her. But for once Maka didn't over think things and she just let it be.

"Good morning Maka how did you sleep." Soul ask with a smile on his face.

"Yes I did, but I'm not ready to wake up just yet." She says while freeing one leg so it wasn't inside of the blanket anymore. She gets cozy again and falls back asleep in her new favorite position and a smile on both her and Souls face.

"Me either" he says and places a small kiss under her chin knowing that she was already asleep.


End file.
